nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sage (Legend of Zelda)
The Sages are characters in The Legend of Zelda series. They are a group of powerful magic users that are blessed by the Golden Goddesses. They have become one of the principal elements of the Zelda games, they usually represent a element or emotion. History Unified timeline Before The Minish Cap They firstly appears according to Hyrule Historia during the Era of Chaos (before The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap) where Rauru the sage of light is forced to build the Temple of Time to protect the Sacred Realm and the Triforce from evil minds, he then seal himself there to ensure their protection. ''Ocarina of Time'' In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, you had to gather the sages to stop Ganondorf and save Hyrule. After Link gathers the sages and defeats Ganon, Zelda calls upon the sages and they banish Ganondorf to the void or sacrifice themself alongside Zelda in the Decline Timeline. Adult Timeline ''Wind Waker'' In ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'', a new group of sages called "The sages of the Master Sword" appears their elements are wind and earth those element may be chosen because of the name of the springs that allowed Zelda to bess the Mastersword (Skyview spring and Earth spring). It is also notable that stained glass windows of the six sages from Ocarina of Time appear in this game. Child Timeline ''Twilight Princess'' In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the sages appear as generic faceless old men as opposed to actual species. It is also notable that in this game Ganondorf kills the ancien Sage of water. Decline Timeline ''A Link to the Past'' In A Link to the Past the seven Sages are mentioned in the begining of the game and it is said that they are responsible for the sealing of Ganon, later their descendants the seven maidens are captured by Agahnim and sent to the Dark World to destroy the seal of Ganon. ''A Link Between worlds'' In A Link Between worlds the sages are back and are said to be the descendants of the Sages mentioned in A Link to the Past and hence the maidens.They are captured by Yuga who hope to break the seal of Ganon after that they are rescued by Link in Lorule before granting him the Triforce of Courage. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' In Adventure of Link the towns are named after the seven Sages from Ocarina of Time. Known sages Leader of the Sages *Princess Zelda Sages of light *Sage Rauru *Ancien Sage of light (possibly Rauru) *Sage Osfala Sages of water *Sage Ruto *Ancient Sage of water *Sage Oren Sages of fire *Sage Darunia *Ancien Sage of fire *Sage Rosso Sages of shadow *Sage Impa (OOT) *Ancien Sage of shadow *Sage Impa (ALBW) Sages of forest *Sage Saria *Ancien Sage of forest *Sage Gulley Sages of spirit *Sage Nabooru *Ancien Sage of spirit *Sage Irene Sages of wind *Sage Fado *Sage Makar Sages of earth *Sage Laruto *Sage Medli Unclassified Sages *Sage Seres (possibly a reference to the Maiden from ALTTP) *The ancients sages from ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' *The Maidens from ALTTP Trivia *The Seven Sages were known as the Seven Wise Men in the English translation of the original Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of A Link to the Past. Their name was re-translated to "Seven Sages" in the Game Boy Advance remake. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda groups